MOLLY & LESTRADE: LA CENA
by Crysania Doyle
Summary: Después del accidente del detective y de su declaración a la doctora Molly Hooper, decide preparar una cena que ninguno de los dos olvidará-


La cena que habían acordado a la semana siguiente antes del accidente, al final no fue posible, pero como ambos empezaron a salir una semana después del alta del detective, Lestrade decidió prepararle una sorpresa el día en el que se cumplió un mes de su declaración.

A pesar de que sabía cocinar, preparar una buena cena, le llevó toda la tarde y alguna que otra visita de última hora al supermercado, aunque finalmente unos ingredientes los sustituyó por otros que sabía que quedarían bien, para beber nada mejor que un buen vino tinto y a falta de media hora para la cita, preparó la mesa con dos velas blancas que le daban cierta elegancia a la pequeña mesa.

No sabía muy bien cómo vestirse por lo que optó por unos vaqueros, camisa y chaqueta sencillos. Estaba abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa cuando el timbre, que esperaba escuchar dentro de cinco minutos, emitió su peculiar sonido. Terminó de abrocharse rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta, dejando la chaqueta sobre la cama. Frente a él estaba Molly mucho más radiante que nunca cuando se quitó el chaquetón.

- Pasa. – Lestrade cogió el abrigo de Molly y lo puso en el perchero de la entrada. – Estás muy guapa. – Dijo el detective aún con pálpitos por la prisa en abrir la puerta. Los ojos de ella brillaban con la tenue luz de las velas y su ceñido vestido verde claro le favorecía bastante.

- Gracias, tienes una casa muy acogedora. – Dijo mientras paseaba por la pequeña estancia.

- Es algo pequeño, pero para una persona es decente. – Greg había sacado la silla de debajo de la mesa para que Molly se sentara, ante lo que ella se sonrojó bastante, pues no estaba acostumbrada a esas atenciones.

- Gracias. – Fue lo único que alcanzó a expresar en un susurro.

- Espero que te guste. Llevo toda la tarde aquí metido y bueno… ¿Un poco de vino? – Expresó con cierto nerviosismo.

- Vale, así está bien.- La doctora Hooper degustó el vino y por su expresión, él supo que le gustó bastante.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? – Preguntó Lestrade llevando el primer plato a la mesa.

- Muy ajetreado, entre pruebas. También hemos estado hablando todos los que vamos a presentar la investigación sobre las nuevas técnicas de detección y dentro de una semana lo tendremos terminado. Sólo faltará enviarlo y que nos lo publiquen.

- Enhorabuena. – Felicitó Greg con una gran sonrisa.

La cena fue mucho mejor de lo esperado por el detective y a Molly le encantó lo que había cocinado durante la tarde. Cuando terminaron, Lestrade puso música e invitó a Molly a bailar en su pequeño salón.

- Me gusta tu perfume. – Comentó una vez estuvieron abrazados bailando.

- Gracias, lo compré la semana pasada. Es un poco dulzón, pero fresco. – Explicó Molly con la cara sonrojada por completo y para evitar que Greg se diera cuenta puso su cabeza contra su pecho. La música no tenía el volumen muy alto y podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del inspector. – Es tan relajante.

- ¿El qué?

- Los latidos de tu corazón.

- Gracias.- En esta ocasión las palpitaciones del detective se debían a las palabras de su joven acompañante.

- Te has puesto nervioso. – Se rió Molly.

- Si. – Contestó también riendo.

Lestrade la abrazó más fuerte, quería sentir el calor del cuerpo de Molly. Posó su cabeza en el cuello de esta y empezó a besarlo suavemente subiendo hasta su boca y empezó a besar esos cálidos labios, mientras no dejaban de bailar. Por su parte, Molly se acercó a Greg poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros y el tranquilo beso pasó a ser el más apasionado que hasta ese momento se habían dado.

Sin dejar de moverse, Lestrade bajó la cremallera del vestido de Molly con una mano, mientras, con la otra acariciaba su espalda, ahora desnuda. En cuanto bajó entera la cremallera, deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros y dejó caer el vestido. Ahora Lestrade podía ver la blanca y perfecta piel de la doctora. Ella empezó a besar el cuello de su compañero y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa lentamente, con algo de torpeza al principio, pero sin despegar los labios de su piel.

Le quitó la camisa sin esfuerzo alguno y en cuanto estuvo en el suelo, Greg cogió a Molly cerrando ésta sus piernas sobre la cintura del detective y la llevó a la habitación. La dejó, despacio, sobre la cama y empezó a desabrocharse los vaqueros que cayeron deslizándose por sus piernas. Se dio cuenta de la chaqueta, que reposaba sobre una esquina de la cama y la tiró sin miramiento

Se situó encima de Molly con los brazos extendidos y continuó besándola, esta vez mucho más suave, apenas rozando la piel, suficiente, para sentir su calor, todo era tan… ligero. Greg separó las piernas de la chica y besándola cada vez más cerca de su sexo, fue quitándole las braguitas que lo ocultaban. La garganta de Molly emitió un pequeño gemido de placer y él fue besando lentamente la blanca piel hasta llegar otra vez a esos labios que tanto le gustaban.

Resguardados, bajo las sábanas empujaban sus cuerpos, muy lentamente, mientras seguían besándose con calma, como si el tiempo no existiese, sin que nada los interrumpiera y, siempre, el mismo ritmo sosegado, disfrutando del perfume caliente del otro. Sus cuerpos, acompasados, sudando de excitación y seguidos por los sonidos de sus gargantas. Sus manos tocando el cuerpo desnudo del acompañante pidiendo continuar, pero siempre suave y lento… Silencio… Ambos, habían experimentado el placer más profundo del amor. Sus cuerpos, ahora tendidos sobre el colchón, sin dejar de tocarse, volvía a la calma, despacio, pero sin olvidar, esa última y dulce sensación.


End file.
